Potter to Malfoy in One Day
by The Sacred Feminine
Summary: PG just to be safe...One-Shot...Really wierd. Startes out HarryHermione then turns into DracoHermione...I suck at summaries so just read the story.


**A/N-This song in this story is called "From the bottom of my broken heart" by Britney Spears.**

"Mia **(A/N-Pronounced 'Mee-a')** I think it's time that we let go and move on," Harry said, watching Hermione's heart break into a million microscopic pieces.

Harry, you don't mean that. We can work through this." Hermione's voice was shaking with the energy she need to keep from crying.

"Mia, I love you but it doesn't feel right; go to Ron, we all know you two were meant to be. Don't worry about me I'll find love again, it won't be you but it'll be love... I'm so sorry Hermione."

"No, this isn't happening... This is all a dream... Or a really horrible night mare... I am going to wake up right now in your arms... God this can't be happening."

**"Never look back," we said**

**How was I to know I'd miss you so?**

**Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind**

**Where do I go?  
  
And you didn't hear**

**All my joy through my tears**

**All my hopes through my fears**

**Did you know, I still miss you somehow**

Hermione leaned against a nearby tree and sobbed into her hands. It broke Harry's heart knowing he was the cause of her pain, present and future.

"Mia?" He asked tentatively.

"Don't you dare call me that, Harry Potter, you've caused me enough pain, you can go now." She turned around and climbed up the tree, staring out at the lake watching the sun set, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Good bye, my Hermione, my Mia," Harry said watching her relax, "Always and forever, I'll love you." He walked away, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

"No, Harry, no." Hermione whispered, jumping down from her tree and following the exact path Harry took up to the castle. She found him banging his head on a stone wall.

"What's. Wrong. With. Me." He yelled, matching each word with a bang of his head on a wall.

"Nothing," Hermione said slowly, "You just have your priorities wrong. I don't want Ron, I want you and I know for a fact you don't want Ron to have me either." She sat down leaning against the wall. "Why Harry? Do you hate me all of a sudden? Am I going to go through the rest of my life not knowing how far we could have gone?"

**From the bottom of my broken heart**

**There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
**

**You were my first love, you were my true love  
**

**From the first kisses to the very last rose  
**

**From the bottom of my broken heart  
**

**Even though time may find me somebody new  
**

**You were my real love, I never knew love  
**

**'Til there was you  
**

**From the bottom of my broken heart **

"Mi... Hermione, I love you but I just... I donno... doesn't feel right? Does this make any sense?"

"No Harry, it doesn't, but if you love me and I lo... Really like you-"

"See! You can't even say it! You know this isn't going to work!" Harry sat down beside her.

"That's not it, the last time I gave my heart away it was broken three weeks later..." Hermione started shaking; not with anger but the pain the memory brought her. She looked at Harry, "And now it's pointless to say it to you because it's apparently over." She got up and walked towards the lake, her tree and unfortunately Malfoy.  
  
**"Baby," I said, "please stay.**

**Give our love a chance for one more day"**

**We could have worked things out**

**Taking time is what love's all about  
  
But you put a dart  
**

**Through my dreams through my heart  
**

**And I'm back where I started again  
**

**Never thought it would end **

"Hey Mudblood! Where're Pothead and Weasel?"

"Not in the mood Malfoy!" Hermione walked past him, briefly making eye contact. She thought she saw a pang of guilt in his eyes but before she could double check, it was gone.

"Crying were you? What for?" Malfoy with a hint of sincerity in his voice.

"Not in the mood Malfoy," Hermione said from her perch in her tree.

"No seriously, why? No tricks, no trouble. I just want to know why." Malfoy climbed up her tree and sat in front of her.

Hermione sighed and desperately tried to make herself stop the tears that had started flowing. "Harry... broke it off," she mumbled the last part so low Malfoy could barely hear her.

"Oh... Do you want to go get a butterbeer and talk about it?" He helped her off the tree and took her hand, leading her to the three broomsticks.  
  
**  
From the bottom of my broken heart**

**There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
**

**You were my first love, you were my true love  
**

**From the first kisses to the very last rose  
**

**From the bottom of my broken heart  
**

**Even though time may find me somebody new  
**

**You were my real love, I never knew love  
**

**'Til there was you  
**

**From the bottom of my broken heart /b **

It had been three months to the day and Hermione and Malfoy (Okay, Draco) were still going strong. They had announced it to the rest of the school and were happy that no one seemed to care that a Malfoy and a Mudblood were going out; except Harry. He wanted nothing to do with Hermione until she stopped seeing Malfoy.

**I promised yourself  
**

**But to somebody else  
**

**And I made it so perfectly clear  
**

**Still you wish I was there**

Hermione graduated from Hogwarts with everything but Harry; her one true love. She left with job offerings, money and best of all, a fiancé. Malfoy had proposed to her the second last day of school and with the teensiest bit of hesitation, Hermione said yes.


End file.
